Ethan Andrews
Ethan Andrews is the protagonist of the game. The story follows him as he turns into a vampire named Renatus 'Back Story' Ethan Andrews was mainly brought up by with mother and his maternal grandfather. His father was put in prison for attempted robbery and assault of a shop. From a young age his mother always struggled to pay the bills, his grandfather was around to help mould him into man. He learned from a young age how to defend himself, growing up in a poor family he was often bullied in school. He left school with average scores in his GCSE, a small amount of friends and even less girlfriends. He went straight into full-time jobs, getting paid wherever and whenever he can. He did this so he could help support his mother with all her bills. She always tried to get him everything he wanted as a child and now is paying for it with loan repayments. He understood this and wanted to help her. On his 16th birthday his grandfather gave him a family heirloom, it was a necklace. This necklace is passed down through the family to the oldest males of the generation as they start their manhood, their 18th birthday. It is to signify that they are now men and need to support their family and act as men should, with respect. As Ethan had always followed and did the right thing, his grandfather thought the right thing to do was to pass down the necklace to him a little earlier. Ethan wore it with pride. In his spare time Ethan worked out a lot, practised martial arts and helped his mother pay off her debts and do all the general errands that needed doing. He had no time for friends of any kind. The only friends he did have were online on a social networking site. He had talked to a girl who lived in a foreign country for a few years and grew quite fond of her. Her name was Jennifer Davies, she was British and her family moved to a country in Eastern Europe when she was younger and had lived there ever since. When Ethan was 25 his mother and grandfather passed away. They were involved in a car crash. He took it pretty hard at first as he had lost everything that he held dear. He organised a traditional funeral for his loved ones. After the funeral, he was contacted by a lawyer. He was informed of the life insurance policies that was taken in both names and inherited a great amount of money. It was a small consolation, but a consolation none the less. He decided that there was nothing left there for his apart from bad, tarnished memories. He wanted to travel to; and finally see Jennifer in the flesh. Characters connection to the main story We follow Ethan as he attempts to regain his freedom. After getting his bag stolen; which contains his passport, he attempts to infiltrate and re-own his passport so he is able to leave the country again. When he finds the location of the possessor of his passport, he gets introduced to the games antagonist; Sator. The game follows his journey and the transformation into Renatus, his vampire persona. Personallity Traits Strong Couragous Kind Brave Manly Appearance Characteristics White, human, male, 25 years old, British Tall, slim but fairly muscular Short, dark, shaved head Green eyes Wears jeans, t-shirts and trainers Always wears his grandfather's gold necklace At later levels Ethan recieves spiked gloves. He chooses to only use one on his right hand. Category Content 1.Ethan Andrews - Protagonist 2.Renatus - Protagonist 3.Sator - Antagonist 4.Jennifer Davies - Sub Character 5.Mysterious Old Man - Sub Character 6.Young Thief - Sub Character Back to contents Page Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines